


revelations and talks

by charjace



Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Asexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, there are relationships in this but none of which are the focus the focus is luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: luke and his relationship with sex
Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154378
Kudos: 13





	revelations and talks

**Author's Note:**

> i know not everyone's experience is the same, and i also have tried my best here. 
> 
> this is also of course part of my little au i have
> 
> mentions of sexual encounters are mentioned ( nothing in detail / it's implied / talked about )

When he walked into Alex’s garage, Luke went straight to his guitar, picking it up and just started strumming out an angry tune. There wasn’t a set song in his mind, just a feeling as he was fighting back tears, and he wasn’t sure if they were from sadness or anger.

“Luke?” Reggie’s voice says, softly – quiet as if he was afraid of what would happen if he so much as spoke any louder, and that was enough for Luke to stop his playing and look up at his friend who was standing in front of him, a worried look on his face, and Alex was next to Reggie with a similar look upon his face. 

“What happened?” Alex asks, and Luke could hear the worry in his friend’s voice, Luke tried to give his best smile but it didn’t match his eyes and he could tell his friends knew it too. “Need a hug?”

Nodding, Luke took off his guitar and placed it on its stand, before going over to the couch where his friends had migrated too. He sat himself between the pair, who then flanked each of his sides and he lets a few tears fall from his eyes because his friends care for him,  _ they _ care about him and his  boundaries . 

After a while, Alex asks again what had happened, and Luke takes in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, “Me and  Andra broke up,” He answers.

“I’m su-”

“I broke up with her... it was coming, but... it just, it was coming,” Luke cuts in, he doesn’t want to go into details, because he knows what they’ll say and he just isn’t ready for it. Plus, if she was  _ that _ desperate , he is sure there is someone else that would gladly have sex with her.

“Well, I’ll go set up my room for a makeshift movie night,” Alex tells them, breaking away from the group hug, before leaving Reggie and Luke alone in the garage. Luke would call his parents later, telling them he was staying at Alex’s for the night. 

“There was more to it isn’t there?” Reggie asks, not letting go of Luke in the hug – so Luke moves himself so he can curl himself into his friend, nodding his head lightly against Reggie’s neck. People tend to dismiss Reggie a lot, but, Reggie has always been good at reading those he cares about. Luke liked that about his friend, “Do you want to tell us?”

Luke shakes his head, and a few moments pass and he feels Reggie’s fingers lightly combing through his hair. Alex came back ten minutes later, and Luke and Reggie followed Alex into his room, where they had a cuddle pile as they watched some of Luke’s  favourite movies.

“Hey,” Morgan’s voice is soft as the word falls from their lips as they turn Luke’s face to look at them, “She is a bitch for that okay.”

“So, you don’t mind that I’m not ready?”  Luke muses, tilting his head to the side – his last partner, still leaving an impact on his current relationship. He’s working through  it; Morgan brings their hand to cup his jaw lightly before pressing a feather light kiss to his lips.

“I do not mind one bit,” Morgan tells him, giving him a smile that he can’t help but return, “If you want, I can trip her up for that, because honestly, that is just  _ rude _ . We can just cuddle for now.”

Opening up their arms, Morgan invites Luke to curl into them – which he does, and the feeling of Morgan’s arms around them makes them feel safe. He trusted their words, that Morgan  _ means it _ , that they’d wait until he’s ready. They both turn their attention back to the TV show they were watching. It was a study date, turned watching whatever was on because they were bored date.

_ Sex _ wasn’t all everyone cracked it up to be, at least – Luke didn’t think it was, but at least it got him out of his head for a while. It had gotten him to feel something other than depressing feeling he had been the past few weeks since Reggie died. Morgan had asked him many times if he was sure, and if he were  _ honest, _ he wasn’t -  but, he told them he was as he kissed down their neck, hands roaming their body like he’d seen in many movies and shows. So, while having  _ sex _ wasn’t something he enjoyed as much as he thought he was  supposed too, he continued to do the act because it stopped his mind from thinking about his lost friend. 

Was this a healthy way of coping with his grief? Probably not, but he doesn’t know what else to do. He’s tried to write songs, but can’t do so without breaking down into tears when he’d go to ask Reggie for advice on a lyric or to tell him of this great bassline that he had in his head for Reggie to play. Alex had caught him breaking down one too many times that Luke stopped trying all together trying to put his feelings into a song – so, he tried his best to push them away instead and if sex was it for him? Well, he’d do it. At least every time Morgan will ask him if he wants too, and if he’s sure – just like he asks them.

And at least with Morgan, he never felt pressure from  _ them _ to do the act – no, that pressure was all from himself. Morgan is caring and gentle with their touches and softness and sharp nails grazing his back – whereas his ex before was roughness and greedy with her touches, wanting what he didn’t want to give up to her. With Morgan, he felt  _ safe _ and if at any point he pulled away, wanting to stop that they’d let him do so, with Morgan – he felt safe pushing his boundaries, even if Morgan didn’t know that is what he’s doing.

Of course, he  _ knew _ that having sex could  _ lead _ to having a child, but they were always safe. They were, but he guesses somewhere down the line something decided  _ here  _ have another curve ball in your life. He and Morgan weren’t together as a couple anymore, they hadn’t been for a long while, - but they still had sex because Luke still was using the feeling of it to block out all those bad thoughts in his head, replacing them with other thoughts and feelings that would linger even after they had finished and he was  lying in bed curled up with Morgan.

Morgan fell pregnant, and they still  _ did it _ up until Morgan hadn’t felt right, and Luke wanting to respect them – didn’t go near them like that, but he didn’t feel comfortable going to find someone else to do it with, so – when he was at a college party that Alex’s boyfriend had invited him too, that was when he found something that  _ did _ help numb that feeling inside of him and  _ didn’t _ make him feel so uncomfortable in his body. So, he took up drinking when his thoughts became too much – which was  _ a lot _ . He had thought he was hiding it well – but he apparently didn’t.

Sober. He was a full year sober now, and found Julie in his music class in college now that he was going. He likes her, he thinks he might ask her out sometime next week. Julie plays music, and ever since losing Reggie, she is the first person that both he and Alex have agreed on, and who helped them dive back into their music head first. They had been tiptoeing it before hand, finding it hard to do it without their bassist – with Julie, she somehow made it easier for them.

He had a nearly two-year old Zoe in his arms, who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago to him singing her a lullaby version of the song he and Julie were working on. Morgan took a photo of them before taking a seat next to them, pressing their lips softly to the top of their daughter’s head. 

“Luke? You’ve been... I don’t know how to say it, spacing out a bit. Care to let me in?” Morgan asks softly, brushing back his hair in a soothing manner. “Or Alex? I can call him if you want.”

He lets out a soft sigh, “No. I’ve just... been thinking a lot lately, especially because I think I like Julie, like  _ a lot _ , but...” Luke isn’t sure how to word this, word how he feels and his fears. He knows Morgan won’t judge him for it. “What if she ends up like  Andra and not like you?”

“What do you mean by that?” Morgan asks with a soft tilt of their head, their tone was genuinely curious, their blue hair falling slightly in their face as they did so.

“Like... remember how I told you when we started dating, how I wasn’t ready for sex,” Luke sees Morgan give a light nod of their head. He feels their hand move to his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, “Then you  _ accepted _ that, you never pushed me like she did. What if Julie  _ cares _ about sex?”

“Julie doesn’t seem like she’d force you into something you wouldn’t, should you two date,” Morgan answers honestly, and Luke does agree with them – but, he can’t help the silent fear that rises in him. Julie would be the first person since Morgan that he’s dated.

“But, Zoe exists, what if she... Morgan,” He turns his head, so he is fully looking at them – he can see the pure love and care that lays in their eyes, how they’re listening to him and letting him take his time. “What if I never  _ want _ to have it, and she doesn’t like that. Or... thinks it’s like, not possible because I have a  _ kid _ .  So I’ve d-”

“Luke,” The name cutting his almost ramble short, along with a soft squeeze of his shoulder, “I feel like you're trying to tell me something  _ without _ saying it, but I’ll tell you this one thing. I’ve meet Julie, and I’ve seen the way she looks at you. She likes you, a lot – and if this  _ one thing _ stops her from doing so, then she isn’t worth your time.”

He gives a small nod of his head; it went silent between the pair and Morgan switched on the TV as they waited for his parents to come home so they could have a celebratory dinner. His mother brought a special cake which she was picking up after work, and his father was at work right now. Durning the ads of the show, Luke says into the air, “I think I might be Asexual.”

“Okay,” Morgan replies, and rest their head against his shoulder. A few moments later, Morgan ended up falling asleep – and Luke must have let his eyes close for a moment too long because Luke woke up to the sound of Alex’s laughter, and alongside the sound of a camera going off. He tells Alex later that night once Morgan went back to their home because their brother was coming back home from his latest acting job, and his parents were in the kitchen – Alex walked with him to put Zoe to bed after they put her back to sleep again. Alex engulfed him in a hug, and told him “I’m glad you could tell me.”

Morgan and Alex know, and they  _ accept _ him, that is what matters, and hopefully Julie will too. Luke went to bed that night, feeling content and happy – genuinely happy. Planning to ask out Julie sometime this week, he’d do it.

**Author's Note:**

> [for anyone curious i use this as a reference for morgan](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4c62ab5ee76e765fd65493e459af73d8/tumblr_pygdd93Vxx1vbryr4o2_640.png)
> 
> i feel like doing one from alex's pov in this universe with him & willie and him and how luke's drinking effected him
> 
> and maybe one directly focusing on luke after the first time
> 
> if you have ideas on what scenes you want to see from this universe feel free to let me know


End file.
